Patamon
Patamon is a character from the Digimon series and partner to TK. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Pikachu vs Patamon * Umbreon vs Patamon * Ash and Pikachu vs. TK and Patamon (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Potential Opponents * Eevee History Patamon is a Digimon who was originally a Tokomon waiting for his predestined human partner. When TK Takaishi ended up on File Island, Tokomon digivolved into his current state to protect his human partner from a wild Kuwagamon. While Patamon has a sensitive and childish personality, he is loyal to TK without a flaw despite occasional spats during their first adventure. Death Battle Info A mammal Digimon, Patamon is most characterized by his large wing-like ears that allow him to fly at a speed of 1 kph. Making for a very slow flier that looks cute doing it. Despite not being an exalted-type Digimon, Patamon possesses data influence from ancient Digimon of divinity. This allows Patamon to sense Digimon of great power. His signature attack is Boom Bubble, inflating as he gulps in air that he shoots forward as an air bullet or a cloud platoon. He can use that same ability in his Sparking Boom Bubble attack. Patamon can fight at close range with his Wing Slap, and Pretty Rush attacks. * Background ** Level: (En.)Rookie/(Ja.)Child ** Size: 15-20g ** Type: Mammal ** Attribute: Data/Vaccine/Free * Attacks ** Boom Bubble: Sucks its body full of air and shoots it out in a burst. ** Sparking Boom Bubble: A stronger version of the aforementioned attack.(comes with glitter) ** Breeze Blaster: Inflates its body and spits out clouds. ** Thousand Wing: Spins in mid-air while attacking with its wings (can release blades of wind). ** Aero Slash: Takes in air and spits it out as blades of wind. ** Can also attack by spinning, using body blows and tackles, slapping with its wings, headbutting, and using dive bombs. * Feats ** Defeated Demidevimon on his own. ** His divine abilities are strengthened in the presence of Gatomon and Lopmon. ** Threw Elecmon through the air with a rope. * Flaws ** A slow flier. Angemon Patamon's Digivolved form, Angemon is a six-winged Angel Digimon who is a being of perfected virtue, able to deal with dark-attribute Digimon. Armed with the Angel Rod, Angemon's signature move is Hand of Fate where he gathers sacred light into his fist and throws it in the form of a punch that can harm demon and undead Digimon to great degrees. He can also create divine tornadoes. He can also perform various techniques using his Angel Rod. * Background ** Level: (En.)Champion/(Ja.)Adult ** Size: 20g ** Type: Angel ** Attribute: Vaccine * Attacks ** Hand of Fate: Fires a beam of sacred energy from his fist, or punches his opponent with the energy gathered in his fist. ** Omni Typhoon: Spins itself and its staff (or just its staff) to create a divine tornado. ** Angel Staff: Spins his staff to block incoming attacks. ** Halo Attack: Spins through the air whilst spinning his rod. ** Holy Shot: Fires a bullet of holy energy from his spinning rod. ** Can use its rod for melee attacks, tripping opponents, picking them up, and slamming them into the ground. * Feats ** Defeated Devimon in one shot. * Flaws ** When he defeated Devimon, he used all his energy, resulting in his death. ** Hand of fate has no effect on good people or mindless/spiritless people. Pegasusmon Patamon's armor digivolved form. * Background ** Level: Armor ** Size: ??? ** Type: Holy Beast/Animal ** Attribute: Vaccine * Attacks ** Star Shower: Creates outer space in its wings and shoots a cluster of stars from his wings. ** Equus Beam: Shoots a holy green beam from its forehead. ** Wind Mane: Shoots a shower of needle-like hairs from its mane. ** Can kick and headbutt. ** Golden Noose: Creates a rope of nigh unbreakable golden light.' '''''Only works with Nefertimon. ** Its powers work best against evil digimon. * Feats * Flaws MagnaAngemon Through the power of TK's Crest of Hope, Angemon digivolves into an Archangel Digimon with eight silver wings who has an austere attitude about him. While usually in Priest Mode, MagnaAngemon can assume Battle Mode to consigns his opponent to oblivion with the Beam Shield on his left arm and the holy sword Excalibur equipped to his right. With Excalibur, MagnaAngemon can summon a subspace portal called the Great Golden Gate for his signature attack Gate of Destiny, either sending an opponent to wherever the door randomly leads or fire a blast of light from it. He can also purify his comrades of any ailment with Magna Antidote. He also still wields his Angel Rod. Like his other forms, his power works best against evil digimon. * Background ** Level: (En.)Ultimate/(Ja.)Perfect ** Size: 24-25g ** Type: Angel ** Attribute: Vaccine * Attacks ** Gate of Destiny: Manifests a door to subspace from which there is no return, and consigns the opponent to oblivion through it. It can also fire a blast of light, or transport the opponent to another location. ** Magna Antidote: Cures ailments on allies. ** HP Recovery: Heals injuries to itself and allies. ** Soul Vanisher: Attacks the foe with purifying energy either as blasts of energy or through a kick. ** Excali-burst: Powers up the Excalibur to slice the enemy. ** Judgement Slash: A single sword strike that "destroys evil". ** Holy Jump: Uses holy power to launch into the sky. ** Can attack with its Angel Rod. ** Can use special attacks with Excalibur like rushing "with great speed" to stab the enemy(Flying Sword), countering after blocking with his Beam shield(Shield Counter), * Feats ** Magna Antidote was able to turn the digidestined back to normal after being turned into keychains by Piedmon. ** Gate of Destiny absorbed Piedmon's army of Vilemon and defeated Piedmon himself. ** Fought equally with BlackWarGreymon.(due to fighting best against evil) * Flaws Seraphimon In certain moments, Patamon can warp digivolve into an armored, Celestial Digimon with ten golden wings. In this state, Seraphimon is one of three Digimon charged to maintain the balance of good and evil and would appear if his power his needed. His signature attack is Strike of the Seven Stars, firing seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at an opponent. * Background ** Level: (En.)Mega/(Ja.)Ultimate ** Size: 26-30g ** Type: Angel/Seraph ** Attribute: Vaccine * Attacks ** Strike of the Seven Stars: Fires seven super-heated spheres of holy energy at the opponent. ** Rising Halo (get this): Uses the "deepest mystery" to sacrifice itself and create a BIG BANG.(